<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play On by Golden_Asp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444709">Play On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp'>Golden_Asp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the IronAgent Kind [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, M/M, coulson attempts to play guitar, soft bois, that's about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up on his birthday and discovers Phil has a new tattoo and is attempting to play a guitar.</p>
<p>just soft fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the IronAgent Kind [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a short little thing for Tony Stark's birthday.  I really don't know where I was going with it but it was inspired by<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/etherealqvake/status/1262456153734291457">this tweet</a> and I will embed the photo in the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy Birthday, Tony Stark!</p>
<p>not beta-ed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke slowly, stretching his muscles and curling his toes.  The big bed was warm but empty and Tony forced his eyes open.  He wasn’t that concerned about Phil not being in bed with him; Phil tended to actually go sleep on a schedule like a normal human being, unlike Tony.</p>
<p>He pushed himself up off the mound of pillows behind him and scrubbed his fingers through his hair.  He probably needed to shave but he didn’t feel like putting that much effort in just yet.</p>
<p>Rolling to his feet he stretched until his back popped.  “Owww,” he muttered, leaning down to touch his toes.  He stood up and looked around the room.  Phil’s jacket and tie hung over the back of a chair, Tony’s slacks from the night before tossed on the floor.  </p>
<p>“J, where’s Phil?” Tony asked, walking to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Agent Coulson asked me not to tell you, sir.  He said he wants it to be a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Betrayed by own creation,” Tony said, finishing up in the bathroom and washing his hands.  He looked at himself in the mirror.  He definitely needed to shave, but today was about him and it wasn’t like they were going anywhere.  He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face though; Phil usually gave him good surprises.</p>
<p>“And may I say,” JARVIS started, “Happy Birthday, sir.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, J,” Tony said, smiling at the camera in the corner. He found a pair of sweatpants that didn’t stink too badly and pulled them on, grabbing one of Phil’s old SHIELD shirts and yanking it over his head.  It was so well worn it was nearly sheer in some places, but Tony loved how comfortable it was and that it smelled like Phil.  He pulled Phil’s dogtags out from under the shirt and let them hang free.  He liked the sound they made when they clinked against the arc reactor.</p>
<p>He wandered into the living area of the penthouse and paused, a slight frown marring his face.  He could hear soft music coming from one of the side rooms; the room Phil had appropriated as his office years ago.  </p>
<p>Tony headed that way, his toes digging into the plush carpet.  The door to Phil’s office was open and he stopped, leaning against the doorframe to just look.</p>
<p>Phil sat on a stool in the middle of the room, wearing only a pair of low slung sleep pants with Iron Man’s helmet all over them.  He cradled a guitar in his arms, fingers carefully plucking out notes.  Tony let his eyes wander over his boyfriend’s body.  There was the tattoo on his arm from his Ranger squad.  Tony’s eyes lingered on the scar from Loki’s attack but he didn’t want to think about that, so he looked elsewhere.  </p>
<p>His eyes were drawn to a splash of blue on Phil’s left upper arm and he frowned, taking a quiet step closer.  Tony barely managed to stifle his gasp but Phil heard him, lifting his head and smiling.</p>
<p>“Morning, Tony,” Phil said.  “Happy birthday.”</p>
<p>“You have a tattoo of the arc reactor,” Tony whispered.  Phil looked down at the new tattoo and then back up at Tony, smile widening. </p>
<p>“Got it on my last assignment,” Phil said.  He had just returned from that assignment the day before and he had slept with a shirt on, so Tony hadn’t seen it.</p>
<p>“Why?” Tony asked, taking another step closer.  He realized it was the first arc reactor, the one he had worn when he first met Phil, before they became romantically involved.  He reached out and touched it, tracing the familiar design with his finger.</p>
<p>Phil held the guitar with one hand and grabbed Tony’s with the other, pressing a kiss against his knuckles.  </p>
<p>“I wanted to carry your heart with me wherever I go,” Phil said.</p>
<p>Tony blushed and blinked back tears, squeezing Phil’s fingers.</p>
<p>“You already do,” Tony mumbled.  He really wasn’t very good at being demonstrative with the emotional stuff.  He had no problem physically showing Phil how he felt, but talking about feelings?  Ewww.</p>
<p>Phil smiled and pulled Tony close for a kiss.  Tony sighed into Phil’s mouth, lips curling up in a smile.  </p>
<p>“And you play guitar?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Not well,” Phil said with a laugh.  Tony flopped into the very nice office chair that Phil had and grinned up at him.</p>
<p>“Play something for me,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Phil snorted and sat back on the stool, hooking his foot around the bottom rung of it.  He cradled the guitar and started playing.</p>
<p>Tony laughed when Phil started to sing the birthday song, JARVIS joining in after a few measures.  </p>
<p>“That the only song you know?” Tony asked with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Pretty much.  I was hoping to get better and play something else for you, but haven’t had the time.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled and reached out, grabbing Phil by the arm and pulling him closer.  Luckily the stool was on wheels.</p>
<p>Tony kissed him again, both men laughing.</p>
<p>“Play it again,” Tony said, running his fingers over the arc reactor tattoo.</p>
<p>“As many times as you want,” Phil said, resetting his fingers on the strings.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a wild party and he wasn’t surrounded by people, but Tony couldn’t think of a better birthday in his entire life; just him and the man he loved.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>